El amor no existe entre tu y yo
by Soham Garcia Ocasio
Summary: - ¿Estas comodo?- el asintió sonriendo un poco somnoliento. La luz de mi habitación estaba encendida, y yo estaba sobre su regazo mientras el estaba recostado boca arriba con mis rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Ambos vestidos en mi habitación. sobre la cama. Esperando la llegada de Ice que se duchaba mientras tanto. ONE-SHOOT, Bella/Edward. NON INCEST. AMOR HERMANASTROS.


HOLA!

BIENVENIDOS!

ESTE es mi primer ONE-SHOOT!

Y mi primer mini-fic- de EDWARD Y BELLA.

los personas le pertenecen a:

STEPHANIE MEYER excepto por unos pares.

()()(No seais duros conmigo, repito es mi primer ONE-SHOOT xD.)()()

NOTA / A:

EL FIC ES COMPLETAMENTE ORIGINAL! (TODO MIO, SIN ECEPCION).

.)(NO AL PLAGIO)(.

y las letras en ITALIAN SON FLASH BACKS O PENSAMIENTOS.

Dedicado a:

Todas aquellas chicas y chicos que tienen un amor imposible o alguno al que jamas se podran confezar porque seria catasTrofico.

Besos y Abrazos.

-SGO.

* * *

Titulo: El amor no existe entre tu y yo.

(LOVE DOES NOT EXIST, BETWEEN YOU AND ME.)

BELLA/EDWARD.

CORTO ONE-SHOOT. (es un mini juego de flash backs y presentes).

* * *

- Es como si le estuvieras devolviendo el golpe…-

El aire se escapo de mis pulmones. _No…_ ella aun no me había entendido.

- No le estoy devolviendo ningún golpe, es la verdad-. Mi voz apenas era un murmullo.

- Lo haces, de una forma inconsciente sea verdad o no...- se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca.-… lo haces-.

Y si lo hacia… ¿Qué tenia con ello? ¿Qué tenia de malo en que le devolviera el golpe? ¡Total! ¡Es un mujeriego! Un nudo comenzó a formarse en la base de mi garganta. Comencé a desesperarme levemente. ¿Pero, y si lo hería de verdad? Ni siquiera me había fijado en ello.

- La pregunta es: ¿Qué sientes por el, Bella?-. Poso su mano en el dorso de la mía, situada en mi regazo. Sus ojos negros me estudiaron, tratando de comprenderme… pero me amilane… ¿No era acaso por esto que había pedido privacidad? ¿No era por esto que había sacado a patadas a mi hermana de nuestro cuarto? ¿Para, desahogarme con Alice?.

- No… No lo se-. Admití.

- ¿Es que acaso no sientes nada? ¿Algo al menos? ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Odio al menos? .-Negué mirando la ventana cerrada. La habitación contenía un aire acondicionado. Y como era pequeña este creaba tanto frío que podría calarte los huesos. Igual que con…

- Fuego.-

- ¿Qué?-. frunció el entrecejo sin comprender.

- Fuego. Siento fuego cuando me toca… y otras cosas-. Asintio inhalando lentamente para luego exhalarlo.

- ¿Y por eso le pediste que…-.

- ¡No le pedí! – le señale un poco fuera de mis nervios, estos había florecido por la vergüenza de tener que desahogarme con mi prima postiza de dieciséis años, sobre mi ridiculo problema. Trague saliva.- Le comente…-.

- Bien, es lo mismo… inconscientemente le dijiste que volviera, una parte de ti lo pidió, le pediste que…-

- ¿Ya acabaron?- Ice, mi hermana menor de catorce, abrió la puerta apresurada, entrando como la reina Elizabeth irrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

- No-. Solté cortante mirándola enfadada. Exhale rendida. Ella salio nuevamente rodando los ojos.

Ice… una replica de mi, aun que… ella era un poco mas menuda que yo. Y aun que la diferencia de edad era grande, yo asistía a la Universidad del pueblo, Apenas era mi primer semestre, y aun así… Ella era la chica que se llevaba al chico… o al menos, sin exagerar… la más proclamada. Resople, Adolescentes.

Si, y tambien se que es vergonzoso, pedirle consejos a una chiquilla de dieciséis años… cuando enrrealidad se supone que ella ni se entere del caso. Pero dentro de mi, en una parte que aun no conocia de mi misma se encontraba el desespero… haciendo mella por yo no tener la situación controlada y necesitaba… alguno oido sercano con el que liberarme.

* * *

_Después de aquel comienzo, y decirle que lo extrañaba, el me confeso que también lo hacia… y nuevamente comenzó todo. Suspire, esto solo era una película rota._

* * *

- ¿Y bien?-.

- No se que hacer, por eso estas aquí-.

- Bueno, yo pensaría en la novia… ¿Cómo se sentiría Renesmee al saber que Edward le esta siendo infiel… y contigo?-.

- ¿Qué tengo de malo?-. Le dije cuando me señalo con una mueca.

- Nada… y todo.- Poso ambas manos en sus caderas.-… Eres la hermanastra, para ella eres la hermana… al igual que todos lo creen.-.

- Se que ella se sentiría mal… y horrible-. Añadí con dificultad. Todos, en general, los de nuestras familias se sentirian horribles.

- ¿Entonces?...-.

- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarlo, no quiero… es una adicción.-.

- ¿Y Tanya?-.

- ¿Qué con ella?-. Fruncí mi entrecejo. Ella era la ex novia. Según Edward, había sido amor a primera vista, pero para mi… ella estaba loca, una vez se dejaron y ella se corto las venas. A estas alturas tenia un hijo de meses y un marido. Pero Edward la seguía embaucándola de cualquier forma menos física.

- Escuche que se estaban llegando…-.

- No, ella lo dejo… seguirá detrás del marido.-.

- Eso no quita nada…-.

- Lo se…-.

- Oh, claro que lo sabes… debes renunciar a el, te traera graves problemas o incluso consecuencias…-.

- Pero…-.

- Si la familia se entera… si Jacob se entera, si Tio Carlisle o Esme se entera, nadie… los va a perdonar.-.

Suspire. _Ojala fuera tan fácil como decirlo._ Pero no era la primera vez que dejaba a Edward. De hecho, cuando todo comenzó… cuando mi orgullo era mas fuerte que el deseo, cuando mi dignidad de mujer apenas tenia un rasguño, ni siquiera tarde semanas en renunciar a _Lo-que-sea-que-habia-entre-nosotros-dos-._

* * *

_Sentí una leve caricia, allí en mi abdomen por completo… totalmente frecuente y placentera, aun que estaba recostada de costado, sabia quien era. ¿Por qué lo hacia? No tenia la minima idea, pero mi entrepierna comenzo a latir… ¡Oh!, ¿Qué sucede?_

_Mi cuerpo virgen comenzaba a reaccionar. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no le podia pedir que se detuviese?_

_Las caricias seguían y seguían, mi entrepierna latió mas fuerte, caliente y anhelante. El instinto clamo dentro de mi ser, tome su masculina mano y la introduje dentro de la sabana, entre mis piernas. Sin rodeos ni piropos le incite a que me acariciara mas profundamente._

_Me sentia arder, desfallecer, tenia que ser tocada._

_Pero su mano no fue experta al tocar mi sexo, fue torpe… apezar de que el hace eones que no era virgen, al parecer los nervios lo tenia… un poco desesperado._

_Abri mis piernas como una amapola cuando toco el punto exacto, serre mis ojos, fuertemente… y mordi mi labio hechando la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueandome a su mano. Lo jale hacia mi… me coloque despalda a el, con su respiración agitada en mi nuca, me excite mas aun._

- _¿Asi?- dijo, frotando mas fuerte._

- _Oh… si...- murmure entre jadeos. Con mis labios secos.- no pares…-gemi._

* * *

- _¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi, y mucho menos que le pongas a mi hermana una mano encima!-. Si… el la había tocado, la había tocado como a mi, pero, de hecho, son ex novios… desde hace cuatro años. Pero la diferencia de edad entre ellos era grande ahora… sobre todo por lo que el quería a esta edad casi adulta. No fue el hecho que tocara a otra como lo había hecho conmigo, fue el hecho de que fuera específicamente mi hermana… mi misma sangre. _

_Me sentía… traicionada, herida… vacía._

- _¡Bien! ¡Lo que tu quieras!- dijo furioso, alejandoce por el pasillo mientras daba largas sancadas en direccion a su cuarto. El dolor en mi pecho aumento. ¿Por qué no me pidio disculpas? ¿Es que acaso no respetaba nuestros momentos juntos?_

_Mis ojos comenzaron a arder. No, el no los respetaba._

* * *

- ¿Estas escuchandome?-. Dijo Ice.

- ¿Mhm?-.

- ¿Qué si estas…?-. suspiro- Olvidalo…-.

- No, espera… ¿Qué?-.

- Edward dejo a la novia… rompieron hace tres dias.-.

- ¿Qué?-.

- Como escuchaste… al parecer es otra Psico.-.

* * *

- _Hay reglas-. dije decidida a tomar el control._

- _Dimelas-. Inscito sentado frente a mi._

- _No tocaras ni un solo pelo o centimetro de mi hermana.-._

- _Ok.-._

- _Si lo haces… jamas en toda tu existencia te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra, para mi… estaras muerto.-._

_-…- el silencio era dueño de su ser._

_- Segunda regla: No lo haremos si algun preservativo, los necesitamos a la mano…- tome el cabello que nacia en su coronilla y lo jale hacia atras, aprovechando su estupecfacion para comenzar una batalla entre nuestros labios y lengua. Todo brusco. Ambos entregados._

* * *

- ¿Entonces porque siques con el…?- Pregunto Zoe.

- No lo se…-. Suspire frustrada. Sabia que sentia muchas cosas… pero era horrible no saber… en concreto que era lo que sentia.

- Entonces el te quiere como mujer…-

- Desde niños…- me encogi de hombros.

- Estas jodida, no lo hagas entonces… porque te podrias enamorar…-. Me atragante antes sus palabras serias.

- El… el me habia enviado un texto una vez…-.

- ¿Sobre?-.

- El esta herido porque yo no amo a nadie…-.

- ¿A el querras decir?-. asenti.

- Y yo se lo confirme.-. admiti con derrota. Zoe nego con la cabeza.

* * *

_Mi corazon latio erratico. Le sonrei feliz. Me sentia… bien._

- _¿Estas comodo?- el asintió sonriendo un poco somnoliento. La luz de mi habitación estaba encendida, y yo estaba sobre su regazo mientras el estaba recostado boca arriba con mis rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Ambos vestidos en mi habitación. sobre la cama. Esperando la llegada de Ice que se duchaba mientras tanto._

- _Este es mi lugar favorito…- confesé sin pensar. Su sonrisa se ensancho y me acaricio la cintura con ternura, las cuales el tenia sujeta con ambas manos._

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- El nunca toma el telefono cuando esta conmigo, lo deja… sonar.-.

* * *

- _Pero la gente me miraba raro, ¡Imaginate! ¡Mi tamaño era microscopico al lado de aquel VACALAO! Tuve que repartirlo entre Emmeth y Bella. ¡Si no! ¡La gente nunca me tomaria enserio!.- dijo riendoce la tia de Edward, Elena._

- _Y después me trancaron y me empaparon de agua con las botellas de la neverita de playa.- me queje._

- _¡Si!- se carcajeo.-. el calor tenia a Bella algo "Amotetada" asi que tuvimor que actuar rapido. Luego le dijimos que se metiera a la playa, pero Edward se interpuso, se nego en rotundo y dijo : "Tia Elena, no se metera con esos mahones, le pelara los muslos el agua salada, iremos al auto y se cambiara esos por unos mios de playa". Me quede perpleja al verlo tan atento con Bella.-_

- _Son asi, desde crios se han cuidado el uno al otro, hasta duermen juntos, creo que de todos los hermanos, los mas sercanos son Edward y Bella.- dijo Esme con cariño y sonriendo. Yo solo pude sonrojarme avergonzada… si… el habia sido atento al extremo, siempre lo era._

* * *

- _Me dijo que la dejo…- Tenia un nudo enorme en la garganta. El me habia mentido. Y yo le habia creido. ¿Por qué me engañaba? El seguiria siendo un mujeriego._

- _Es mentira, los vi besandoce todo pasion y locura...- dijo Ice._

- _Pero…-. Aun luchaba por creer en ello… el me habia dicho... tantas cosas. y yo... me negaba a creerle a mi propia hermana._

- _Estas como Tanya… y las demas… pero eres la unica Idiota que cree en todo lo que el dice… la unica verdad, es que ahora el te esta usando… y ahora tu estas enamorada. Pero no puede haber nada entre tu y el, por que son Hermanastros…-._

* * *

- _¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunto Ice, bajando las escaleras, con una sonrisa buscando a su hermanastro. Elise… la hermana menor, se encontraba haciendo tareas sobre la mesa del gran salón. Yo me ergui sensible a la conversación que estaba a punto de comenzar, mi corazon latio rapido. Talvez estaba trabajando. Sonrei para mis adentros, al fin le confezaria mi amor por el._

- _¿Edward?- Elise fruncio el entre cejo. Algo iba mal. Trague hondo._

- _¿Quién mas?- Ice se sento a su lado ayudandole a hacer la tarea._

- _El se fue… ahora vive en California, ya sabes… con la tia Elena para estar serca del trabajo… luego de eso se ira al Army.- dijo encogiendoce de hombros. Un nudo comenzo a hacer mella en la boca de mi estomago, queria vomitar._

- _¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo se fue?- pregunto Ice con su entrecejo fruncido._

- _Desde el lunes pasado, casi lleva una semana…- sonrío trizte. Yo no dije nada… todo mi mundo se detuvo._

* * *

- ¿Desde cuando se conocen?.- pregunto Charlie, mi mejor amigo.

- Desde que tengo memoria…- dije cavizbaja.

- ¿Y como sabes que sientes algo por el?-.

- ¿Tu que crees?-.

- No lo se…-.

- Bien, pues lo descubri, o eso creo.-.

- ¿Eso crees?-.

- El, se fue…-. Dije al punto de ahogarme con mi propio nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo?-.

- Se fue, Elise, la hermana real, dijo que se fue a vivir a California, para estar mas serca al trabajo... e ir al Army.-.

- Y, ¿Le confesaste lo que sientes?-. pregunto trizte.

- No…-Me asfixie por el dolor en mi pecho, parecido a un puñal lleno de ponzoña llegándome al corazón.- Llegue demasiado tarde… y me sentía confundida además, no tenia… no sabia que hacer, ¿Y si el no me quería? ¿Y si alguien nos descubría? ¿Y si lo herí de verdad?. No tenia tiempo para ello… solo… lo calle. Y ahora que estaba prepara para decirle lo que sentía… el…-. Mis ojos ardieron y mi garganta se cerro…

- El se fue… - murmuro Charlie sus ojos mostraban dolor hacia lo que sentía… el no sabia que hacer.- ¿Hasta cuando?-. pregunto sereno, tanteando el terreno.

- No lo se…-. Llore sobre su hombro como siempre lo quise hacer. Tenia que aceptarlo, no había ninguna posibilidad. EL SE HABIA IDO, por fin… y sin saber que le quería. Sin saber que le queria mucho. Se fue sin saber que me habia enamorado de el.

* * *

_Nunca supe si me amaba, nunca supo si lo amaba. Éramos dos amores imposibles, tanto como por nosotros y nuestras creencias, como por lo que podría ocurrir si llegáramos a aceptar y darle una oportunidad a lo que sentíamos… era imposible. Por eso ambos nos alejamos… el primero, yo después. Después de todo…_

_El amor no existe entre el y yo._

* * *

_-¿Estas comoda?.- beso entre rizas mi nariz._

_- Si- asenti sonriendo entre sus repetitivos besos en mi clavicula, cuello, nariz, mejillas, frente, barbilla, y hombros. Me estremeci de felicidad. Mi estomago rebozaba de cosquillas. Yo rebozaba de felicidad. Mientras el almoldaba su cuerpo al mio. me estremeci... toda gloria y verdad la sensacion de nuestros cuerpor rozandoce. Piel con piel._

* * *

- _¿No hay ni un beso para mi?- sonrei coqueta. El sonrio con sus ojos llenos de un brillo tierno._

- _Si.-. Se acerco y poso sus calidos labios sobre los mios. Senti una energia electrizante, me excite rapidamente…_

* * *

_El viaje era largo, asi que la unica opcion era dormir. El se acomodo en el hueco de mi cuello y yo repose mi cabeza en su cabeza. Amos nos dejamos llevar por Morfeo. Y la comodidad que cupia entre nuestros cuerpos amoldados._

* * *

- _Valla, si que estas feliz.- dijo Mi padre burlonamente observando como Edward se vestia entre sonrisas, habiamos amanecido juntos después de todo. Aun que no habia ocurrido nada. Se encogio de hombros sonriendo embobado. Lo mire perpleja… era verdad, siempre se levantaba de mal humor, excepto cuando dormiamos juntos..._

* * *

Todo aquello… había sido solo un trozo del cielo… uno que ambos habiamos probado sin permiso.

(Love does not exist, between you and me).

* * *

Fin.


End file.
